


『龙嘎蜜月30天』-浴室车

by DICT



Category: Super-Vocal (TV), 声入人心
Genre: M/M, 云次方 - Freeform, 年下, 龙嘎 - Freeform, 龙嘎蜜月30天
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DICT/pseuds/DICT
Summary: ▼龙嘎预警（强强现实向）▼梅溪湖日常车/浴室车/一发完▼年下无节制男友×温和隐忍内蒙人





	『龙嘎蜜月30天』-浴室车

**Author's Note:**

> *挺脏挺狠的车/谨慎阅读/不喜勿入  
> *如有雷同，纯属巧合。

 

 

**正文**

 

**郑云龙在想什么从来没人猜的透。**

    他曾经把Angel的照片放在他钱包里，别人看到了，好奇地抽出来问他那是谁。

    他就说“放回去，那我女朋友。”

    问题是，当阿云嘎铁青着一张脸把那张照片抽出来举到郑云龙面前，质问他的时候。

    郑云龙还是这么回复的。  
    一个字也不差。  
    还附赠了他一句“就是妆浓了点，实际上挺好看的。”

    给阿云嘎弄的懵在原地大半天。  
    他也猜不透郑云龙。

    所以旁人都猜测郑云龙应该是喜欢阿云嘎女装样子的，或者最起码，觉得挺有意思的。  
    就像他自己的微博头像一样。

 

   **但后来就是这种想法差点惹了祸。**  
      
    有一次在后台化妆室的时候，几个年轻人在那自顾自地互相闹着对方玩，阿云嘎拿着歌词在那边咕哝着，一边背歌词，一边看着几个年轻人瞎胡闹。

  
    有个男性工作人员，从服装组那边要来了个黑色长裙子，又折回到化妆室，在那拽着阿云嘎跟他开玩笑，说让他穿上“试试”。  
    

    阿云嘎弄明白情况之后，皱起眉头，委婉地拒绝了，眼里带着抱歉和无奈的笑意。

  
    除了戏，除了舞台，他没找到还有别的原因可以让他去穿裙子扮女装。

  
    结果那个工作人员直接上了手，揽着阿云嘎的胳膊，在那比划来比划去。  
    阿云嘎被他扯着，勉强保持着一个温和的笑，他脾气向来隐忍温顺，也总是会迁就别人，哪怕他有时候并不乐意。

    结果郑云龙冷不丁地不知道从哪晃荡过来，看到了。  
    他迈着散漫的步子走过来了，直接不冷不热的张了口：

**“手放开。”**

    用的还是他那种惯常的漫不经心的语气，但一双眼睛早就没了温度，定定的冷淡地看着两个人，目光打在两个人皮肤碰触的地方。

    现场气氛一瞬间有些变了味。

    “他一个男的穿什么裙子，你那么感兴趣，就自己去穿。”

    他声音不大，但是还是像平地惊雷一样灌入在场每个人的耳朵里，因为那语气中没了日常里的松散和调侃，而且那后半句听上去活像是带着威胁意味的命令。

    郑云龙的脾气说不上多么好，平日里也很难从他的语气或是表情中去判断他的情绪，他就像是根松散随意的琴弦，但没人知道它什么时候会突然紧绷起来。

    而且他的面无表情总是让人下意识的后脊有些发凉。

    **一时间化妆间里的空气都有些凝固。**

  
    那个男工作人员僵硬地放开了扯着阿云嘎的手，有些不知所措地杵在原地。

 

    几个年轻人听到了，都有些紧张地在那瞄郑云龙的脸。

  
    蔡程昱憋在嗓子里的一声询问“哥？”，还是没敢喊出来，黄子和方书剑也停下了两个人自顾自的闹腾，黄子在那拿着自己的两排牙齿地咬着自己的下嘴唇，憋出个谨慎又带点战战兢兢的表情，在那观察着现场的气氛。  
    

    阿云嘎瞬间察觉到了郑云龙的不对劲，他向前迈了一步，靠近郑云龙。  
    伸手抓着郑云龙的胳膊，带点责备的意思张了口：

    “你干什么郑云龙。”  
      
    然后扯着郑云龙的胳膊，拽着他就往外走。  
    郑云龙没说话，睁着双挺困的眼，被扯着往外面走，也没反抗，但明显情绪已经平和了下来。

    王晰看两个人都走了，起身去安慰了一下那个还站在原地，显得有些尴尬的工作人员：  
    “你说你闲着没事招阿云嘎干什么，你看我啥时候掺和那两人的事了。”

 

  
**别人以为这件事就这么过去了。**  
**但是郑云龙当天晚上就上头了。**  
      
    郑云龙趁着阿云嘎在卫生间洗脸，消无声息地走了进去，站在他背后。  
    阿云嘎正弯着腰洗脸，还没来得及直起身子。

  
    郑云龙就直接往前迈了一步，从后面紧紧地贴着阿云嘎，用两只手揽着男人的腰腹，抱了个满怀，然后一低头，从后面把脑袋埋进阿云嘎的脖颈里，连啃带咬，有些发狠的在那皮肤上碾磨着。

    “放开我郑云龙。”

    阿云嘎一个侧头，皱着眉头，一只胳膊伸到两个人之间，横在郑云龙胸膛前面拦着他，脸上带着些烦躁和不悦。

    郑云龙这种突如其来的摸不透的情绪一直让他有些头疼。

    然后阿云嘎看着郑云龙那阴下去的一双眼，还是不冷不热地开了口：

    “我腰疼，今天不做了。”

  
     
    郑云龙听后，从后面把下巴搭在阿云嘎肩膀上，慢慢眯起眼睛，那中间缝隙中的瞳孔斜着向上吊着，目光打在阿云嘎下颚上。

    然后他松开阿云嘎。  
    阿云嘎松了口气，刚一回身，面向郑云龙。

    郑云龙就又欺身压过来，他两只手摸上男人的腰腹，然后猛地一发力，抱着阿云嘎的胯就把人抬到洗手池台子上了。

    他两只胳膊像是钳子一样，死死地在那揽着阿云嘎的腰腹。  
    阿云嘎坐在洗手台上，那种大理石表面凉得让他不禁打了个冷战。  
      
    他刚洗完澡，还光着两条腿，就只穿了个薄薄的衬衣，那衣服还是郑云龙的，要大上几号，松松垮垮地裹着他的身体。

    阿云嘎试着动了动腰，无奈年轻男人的力气大得很，他下半身动不了一丝一毫。

**“别闹了。”**

  
    阿云嘎沉着双眼，伸出只手放到郑云龙脑袋上磨磋了一下他的头发，那手带着丝安慰的，令人安心的沉稳力道。

      
    郑云龙突然又把脑袋埋进阿云嘎的颈窝里，用力地吸了几口气，那有些粗重的鼻息全喷洒在阿云嘎耳根子上。

  
    阿云嘎慢慢感觉到紧贴在他大腿内侧上的坚硬的滚烫的物体，连那形状都变得越来越清晰。

    阿云嘎沉着一双眼，去扳那颗陷在他颈窝里的脑袋。  
    结果郑云龙突然伸出手，去揉捏男人的屁股，用得力道很大，让那地方都有些扭曲变形。

    “郑云龙，我不说第二遍，放开我。”

  
    阿云嘎皱起眉头，似乎是想拒绝，但是郑云龙整个身子猛地压了上来，他只能勉强地稳住自己坐在冰凉台面上的身体。

    郑云龙仿佛没听见男人语气中的隐忍和怒意，他伸出只手，隔着那薄薄的衬衣去揉捏男人的胸膛。

  
    年轻男人手掌心那过高的温度，烫得阿云嘎猛地一颤，上半身向后躲去，又贴上了身后冰冷的玻璃镜面。  
      
    郑云龙从鼻腔里发出个不满的闷着嗓子的抽气声，然后他阴着一双眼，掀开阿云嘎的衬衣下摆，把自己脑袋钻进去了。

    他都能感觉到阿云嘎那微微颤抖的皮肤，那皮肤上还带着洗浴后留下的淡淡的沐浴露的味道。

  
    然后他冲着左边的乳首就咬上去了。

**“啊———”**

    阿云嘎隔着自己的衣服想去阻拦郑云龙，但是一时间无从下手，而且紧接着他下半身后方突然传来的异样感让他无暇顾忌自己的前面了。

    郑云龙伸了手，在那后穴的地方大力地磨搓着，然后他扬起另只手，把手龙头打开了，借着水的润滑效果把手指往那内部送去。

    异样的感觉让阿云嘎整个身体瞬间都绷紧了，他耳根子都有些发红。

  
    郑云龙在那用手不急不缓地抽插着，等到那地方适应了之后，又插进了第二根手指，然后力道越来越大，在里面不轻不重地揉摁着。

    阿云嘎的喘息声越来越重，带着丝隐忍的不适。  
    等那地方适应了三根手指之后。

  
    郑云龙就抬起阿云嘎的两条腿搭在自己腰间，身子挤进他两腿间，扶着自己的器官，对准那有些泥泞的穴口。

  
    刚抵上去的一瞬间，那滚烫的感觉就让阿云嘎绷紧了身子，整个人开始颤抖。  
      
    那地方微微开合着，似乎是也知道了自己的命运。

 

“啊.........”

    进入的过程非常缓慢，一寸一寸地往里挤，先是浅浅的戳刺，然后慢慢推挤进去，那里面紧致，潮湿，火热。  
    内壁上的穴肉死死地咬着郑云龙的下身。  
      
    体内的性器似乎在整根进去之后又膨胀了一圈，滚烫地顶着内壁。  
    那体内的肠道似乎都因此变了形，被迫裹住那人的性器。

    阿云嘎拽紧了郑云龙前胸的衣服，低沉地哼出声，随即又把头埋进了郑云龙的颈窝，努力的把喘息和呻吟吞进喉咙里。

    适应了一会郑云龙就开始动了，腰大力地向前挺着。

    速度越来越快。

**“啊**. **.....** **嗯......”**

    阿云嘎整个人被撞得有些恍惚，他能做的就是伸手死命地环搂着郑云龙的肩背，尝试着缓和一下自己身体被猛烈撞击时产生的强烈震颤。

    他的上衣还穿着，只是有些皱，两条腿被迫搭在郑云龙的腰间，他完全不需要去用力环绕住那人的腰，郑云龙一直在拖举着他的膝盖内侧，力道又大又稳实。

 

    “郑...郑云龙...慢...慢点...”

    阿云嘎那示弱颤抖的声音忽高忽低的在郑云龙耳边响起。

    郑云龙再继续发力向里顶入的时候，如期听到了那低哑的哭腔和隐忍的服软求饶声。

    阿云嘎每次做到一半的时候，都会哭。

    压着嗓子，从喉咙里挤出些压抑不住的脆弱无助来。  
      
    郑云龙低头，定定地看了一会阿云嘎，男人头顶的昏黄暖光映衬得阿云嘎的黑发看上去很是温柔，刘海无力得松散下来，搭在前额上，显得无辜了不少，他耳根看上去红通通的，眼睛里仿佛漾了层水汽，看不真切。

    郑云龙两只手掐着阿云嘎的腰，男人的腰感觉越来越细瘦了，隐隐约约有两只手就能环绕过来的趋势。

    在激烈的抽插中，男人后穴里不停地往外流出些液体，将他的下身和大腿内侧，包括那洗手池台面都弄得一片狼藉。

    然后郑云龙慢慢地抽身出来，他能感觉到男人内部肠壁争先恐后地缴紧，然后闭合。

  
    待退到浅一点的地方时，郑云龙就停下了动作。  
    刚放松了一点的阿云嘎突然有些慌张，他明显感觉自己体内被抵住了一个极其敏感麻痒的区域。

**“叫老公。”**

    郑云龙强势地开了口命令着，他捏着阿云嘎的腰，那手掌下是不可抑止的肌肉抖动，男人紧张得全身都在抖。

    “你大爷的郑云龙。”

  
    阿云嘎哑着嗓子，用胳膊撑着台面，尝试着用力把自己的胯部往后移。  
    他刚一动作，就被郑云龙用手臂拦在了他臀部后侧，手一翻转抓住两侧臀肉就把人向着自己的方向重新拽回来了。

    “不叫是吧。”  
    郑云龙不冷不热地开了口。

    然后找准了地方，用下体前端在前列腺的位置绕着圈地研磨。

 

    那摩擦升起的热度从后穴传到尾椎，再到脊梁骨，最后冲上了大脑，阿云嘎感觉全身都热了起来，连他身下的大理石台面都变得有些滚烫。

    “别.........不行......啊.........”

    他的腰被郑云龙死死拽着，逃脱不开，郑云龙不时地还会狠狠地上挺一下，下半身那最后一丝的不适感也变成了略微麻痒的快感，那持续的酥麻感又猛地变成快感，一下接着一下地往上涌，那感觉自后方交接的地方顺着脊梁直接冲上他的脑袋。  
    
   
    “啊......嗯...嗯.......哈啊.....”

    阿云嘎突然又哭喊起来，连喘息也带上了哭腔，嗓音也逐渐变得有些破碎。

    卫生间里不断响起高频率的撞击声和喘息声，在空旷的房间里显得极其色情。  
      
      
    阿云嘎下意识地伸手抱住郑云龙的脖子，他跟不上郑云龙的速度，只希望以此来保持住自己身体的平衡。

    阿云嘎的哭喊声越来越大。  
    似乎是喘不上气来。

    “求......求你......慢.........慢点......”

    男人的羞耻心和自尊心早就消失不见了，他所能做的，就是求着郑云龙放慢速度。

    郑云龙整双眼都阴了下去。

**“叫不叫？”**

  
    郑云龙哑着嗓子在阿云嘎红透了的耳根边上低语，他的声音哑得厉害，似乎是憋着些愤怒，鼻息间的热气全洒在男人脖颈间。

    阿云嘎身上衬衣变得皱皱巴巴的，松松垮垮地裹着他，露出一侧的肩膀。  
    郑云龙鬼使神差地低了头，使劲咬了一口那露出来的肩头。

    阿云嘎吃痛，下意识地向内侧快速收缩了一下肩膀。

    郑云龙沉着一双眼，盯着阿云嘎的脸，下半身却一直没停，猛地向上顶，一下接着一下，全顶在那敏感的区域。  
      
     
    阿云嘎突然弓起了背，睁着无神的一双眼，泣不成声地妥协了：

**“老......老公......”**

**“晚了。”**  
    郑云龙贴在他耳边送进去这两个字，语气带着丝阴鸷。

    郑云龙扳开阿云嘎的大腿，两只手分开两侧臀肉，狠狠地顶了进去。

  
      
    “啊————————”

    阿云嘎突然紧绷，弓起腰来，大腿根部不停地颤抖，他放在空气中的大腿不停地抖动着，频率不快幅度也不大，像是下意识的生理性牵起，再无助的放下。

    这一下直接死命地绞紧了后穴。

    郑云龙被绞得阴了脸。

  
    “放松。”

    阿云嘎两条腿搭在郑云龙腰间，大口大口地喘着气，眼周围红通通的，他喘息的声音都抖得厉害，像是个坏了的鼓风机。

    郑云龙一用力，把阿云嘎从洗手台上抱下来了，还保持着插入的状态。

    阿云嘎紧紧地揽着郑云龙的脖子，感觉自己像是坐在发烫的木桩上，被那桩钉得动弹不得。  
   
    郑云龙把阿云嘎放到床上，欺身压过去，额头也贴了过去，磨蹭着阿云嘎的下巴。

**“要不你把裙子穿上，咱再来一次？”**

  
    郑云龙在他耳边说到。

    他们衣柜里有一条裙子，郑云龙从服装组那要来的，一天到晚地逼着他穿，不知道的以为他有什么特殊癖好呢。  
     
    阿云嘎听后脸都白了，一发力抬了头，直接用额头磕上郑云龙的下巴。  
      
    郑云龙捂着自己的下巴，意味不明地张了口：

  
    “还挺有活力，那还是穿上裙子再来一次吧。”  
     
    “郑云龙你他妈有病。”

    阿云嘎说完就不想理他了，翻了个身趴在床上，动都不愿意动，脸埋进柔软的床垫子里，露出半个侧脸，带着浓浓的疲惫和倦意。

    郑云龙这种不节制的行为让阿云嘎很是头疼，他总是摸不准郑云龙的情绪，但他生气的时候“下手”会格外狠，每次能把他操弄得神志不清，只能不停地求饶。

    阿云嘎趴在那，腰身陷了下去，呈现出一个好看的弧度。

    郑云龙一伸手，扯着阿云嘎的脚踝把人又拽到自己身前。

    阿云嘎刚要回头骂他。

  
    郑云龙就不轻不重地上了手，摸到阿云嘎腰上，微微发力在那揉捏着，给他按摩着那“战损”的腰。

**“下次能不能不哭了，弄得我每次都跟强奸一样。”**

  
    郑云龙突然没好气地开了口。

    阿云嘎听后，气得恨不得回身踹他一脚。 

 

    不知道现在换个男朋友是不是还来得及。

 

**-完-**


End file.
